Dilema existencial
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Ella no esperaba enamorarse. No así, de manera tan dulce e intensa, ¡mucho menos de un amigo de su hermano! Pero había ocurrido, y antes que el susodicho se graduara, quería decirle sus sentimientos. El problema era el "apoyo" nada convencional de algunos de sus primos, encabezados por Hugo. [Colección "Canon TG de Bell"]


_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este fic es para el "Amigo Invisible de San Valentín" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

_Para Nicole Cold, mi muy personal interpretación de su segunda petición. Espero que te guste._

* * *

**Dilema existencial.**

La hija menor de Harry Potter no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había pasado aquello.

Intentaba por todos los medios no ser demasiado obvia. Quería llamar la atención, sí, pero de tal manera que no se tomara como presunción o arrogancia de su parte. Sin embargo, parecía que no terminaba de funcionar.

Peor aún: sentía que se le acababa el tiempo para hacer realidad su sueño.

—Señorita Potter, ¿quiere prestar atención?

El pensar demasiado en su problema estaba haciendo que Lily se despistara en clase más de lo normal, sobre todo siendo el mes de mayo de su quinto año. Asintió en silencio, mostrando en su cara un genuino arrepentimiento, antes de oír cómo proseguía la lección de Transformaciones de la que, a toda carrera, tomó los apuntes que había olvidado completamente.

—… Por lo tanto, al realizar el hechizo tal cual les he mostrado, obtendremos el resultado deseado. ¿Quién quiere intentarlo primero?

A la derecha de Lily, un chico de cabello rojo oscuro levantó la mano inmediatamente.

—Señor Weasley, ¿está seguro que…?

—Por favor, profesor, quiero intentarlo.

Lily meneó la cabeza, No tenía idea de dónde había sacado Hugo esa fascinación por participar activamente en cada clase que tenían. Si tan solo le saliera bien la mitad de las veces…

A los cinco segundos, Hugo demostró que cuando se aplicaba, podía ser una verdadera caja de sorpresas. La transformación del día le salió a la perfección, ganando con eso diez puntos para Gyrffindor. El resto de la clase, según observó Lily, estaba más aliviada que contenta con dicho resultado, debido precisamente a la fama de su primo de causar desastres cuando le daba por querer demostrar sus habilidades.

—La redacción sobre la aplicación de este hechizo en la vida cotidiana la quiero para la próxima clase, sin excusa. Pueden retirarse.

Al levantarse del banco, Lily no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Hugo con cordialidad, caminando junto a ella fuera del aula.

—Te ha salido bien esta vez, me alegro mucho.

—Lily, no me cambies el tema. Además, seguramente piensas lo mismo que todos, que gracias a Merlín no incendié el sombrero de alguien.

La joven Potter sonrió, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Lily, ¿recuerdas ese suero de la verdad en el que trabajaba con Lorcan y Lysander? ¿Quieres que lo pruebe contigo porque no hablas?

Ante eso, la pelirroja apretó los labios. Aún recordaba esa poción, que en parte era responsable de que Rose finalmente se le declarara a Lysander Scamander.

—Los TIMOS se acercan —dijo ella.

—¡Por Merlín, Lily! A ti no te preocupan los TIMOS —espetó Hugo sorpresivamente —No tanto como a otros, al menos. No seremos genios, pero tampoco nos va tan mal… ¿Qué pasa?

Lily iba a contestar cuando se cruzaron con unos cuantos alumnos de séptimo, entre los cuales iban Albus Potter y Rose Weasley. Ambos saludaron a sus respectivos hermanos al notarlos.

—¿Ningún desastre a la vista, Hugo? —bromeó Albus, ganándose una mueca de Rose

—Ahora mismo no, tuvimos Transformaciones.

—¿A ustedes cómo les va? —se interesó Lily —¿Los ÉXTASIS son complicados?

—Son complicados si te importan los resultados —apuntó un pelirrojo de ojos verdes con una sonrisa de lado —Y claro, a nosotros nos importan, así que…

—Thomas, no asustes a los chicos —reprendió Rose, ceñuda.

—¿Ya tuvieron su orientación académica, no? —el pelirrojo, Thomas, ignoró deliberadamente a Rose para dirigirse a Hugo y a Lily.

—Sí, la semana pasada —respondió Hugo, sonriendo ampliamente y muy entusiasmado —A Ross casi le dio un ataque cuando dije que quería entrar a Encantamientos Experimentales, pero no sé por qué, si mis notas van bien.

Los de séptimo intercambiaron miradas divertidas, incluso Rose. Eran bien conocidos los (casi siempre fallidos) experimentos de Hugo y los gemelos Scamander en hechizos y pócimas. A cualquiera le entraría el pánico de que esos tres quisieran convertir su pasatiempo en su profesión.

—¿Y tú, Lily? —preguntó Thomas con gesto cortés.

La aludida lo miró por un segundo sin saber qué decir, para acto seguido aclararse la garganta.

—Quidditch. Estoy pensando en algo relacionado con quidditch.

Se había tropezado con las palabras y lo sabía. Lily deseó que la tierra se la tragara, pero por suerte para ella, el amigo de su hermano no le hizo mala cara por ello. Simplemente le sonrió y luego miró a otra de sus amigas, de largas trenzas castañas, con la que comentó algo que Lily ya no pudo oír, pues su hermano habló.

—Nosotros ahora tenemos Defensa, así que nos veremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! Yo espero no tener que pasar a la enfermería hoy, tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y compartimos clase con Lorcan y los de su casa.

—¡Tienen suerte! Nosotros tuvimos que llevarla con los de Slytherin.

—¡Oye! —el reclamo vino enseguida de Thomas y de un rubio.

—No lo decíamos por ustedes, lo saben. ¡Hasta luego!

Cuando el grupo de amigos de séptimo se alejó, Lily se les quedó viendo un rato, hasta que la campana hizo que diera un respingo y la obligó a caminar.

—Ajá, ya entiendo —dijo Hugo de repente.

Lily miró a su primo, quien asentía con la cabeza y ponía la misma expresión que cuando se concentraba en los deberes… o en los experimentos que realizaba con los Scamander.

Ay, no, ¿en qué estaba pasando?

No tardaría en averiguarlo.

–&amp;–

—… Y bueno, así están las cosas. ¿Qué opinas?

A la hora de cenar, Hugo renunció al sitio de la mesa de Gryffindor donde alcanzaba toda su comida favorita, para ir a sentarse con Lucy y plantearle su "dilema". Su prima era una persona muy amable y comprensiva, a veces creía que debió quedar en Hufflepuff, por su disposición a dar todo de sí en todo lo que se propusiera, sobre todo si se trataba de ayudar a otros.

—Hugo, sabes que te quiero, pero yo en tu lugar no me metería en esos asuntos —indicó Lucy con gesto severo, uno idéntico al de su padre, antes de sonreír levemente —Pero sé que no me escucharás, así que será mejor que te dé un par de consejos antes que cometas una tontería.

—¿Por qué todos dan por hecho que mis ideas saldrán mal?

—La experiencia, supongo —Lucy contuvo la risa, dejando a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo, _Guía de Transformación, Nivel Intermedio_ —Para empezar, ¿sabes a ciencia cierta que lo que acabas de contarme es verdad? Y no, lo que has deducido no cuenta —añadió, cuando vio a su primo pequeño abrir la boca para protestar.

Hugo reflexionó detenidamente, antes de negar con la cabeza de forma apesadumbrada.

—Bueno, en ese caso, quizá podamos averiguar un poco más. Sobre todo, sin que Al se entere.

—¿Por qué Albus no debe enterarse?

Lucy, esta vez, elevó los ojos al cielo, fingiendo impaciencia, aunque internamente se divertía.

—No creo que Al se sienta cómodo si damos a entender que Lily está enamorada de uno de sus amigos. No sin pruebas, al menos. ¿Se te ocurre algo para asegurarnos?

—Bueno… Podemos preguntarle a los Copperfield. Ya sabes, Alan y Agatha, los mellizos. Él está en el equipo de quidditch, seguro ha oído algo.

—Y he oído que ella se ve a menudo con Lily y Lorcan para repasar Herbología —recordó Lucy, asintiendo —Sí, me parece bien.

Ambos primos entonces se dedicaron a la comida, sin darse cuenta que Lily les había dedicado fugaces vistazos, temiendo por algún alocado plan de Hugo.

–&amp;–

Pasaron los días. Por más que Lily estaba atenta a lo que Hugo hacía, no hallaba nada fuera de lo normal, a menos que se considere como tal que el viernes, su primo errara en la proporción de un ingrediente por tercera vez en el trimestre, lo cual convirtió la mazmorra de Pociones en una cámara de gas pestilente. El profesor Belby, un hombre callado y que tenía mucha paciencia hasta con el alumno más torpe, llevaba tres cursos en el colegio, pero no estaba seguro de quedarse un cuarto si Hugo Weasley decidía tomar el ÉXTASIS de su asignatura.

—Otra clase como esa y Belby renuncia —declaró Lysander Scamander en tono soñador, casi como si no le importara —Te dije que debía ser solo una cucharada de sangre de salamandra, Hugo, no sé de dónde sacaste que debías añadir seis.

—Me distraje —admitió el pelirrojo, con aspecto realmente apenado.

Varios de los compañeros de Ravenclaw de Lysander pasaron a su lado y le dedicaron miradas enfurecidas, pues pocos habían logrado terminar el trabajo del día debido al "accidente".

—Eso es evidente —resopló Lily —A mí la poción me estaba saliendo bien, para que te enteres. Merlín, ojalá James no se entere de esto.

Era bien sabido que la pequeña de los Potter admiraba mucho a su hermano mayor, quien estaba por terminar la carrera de sanador y, entre otras cosas, poseía un talento innato para todo lo que implicara pociones.

—¿Cómo está James, por cierto? ¿Es cierto que tiene novia?

—Eso supe. Ya sabes que James no escribe mucho, dice que está ocupado con las prácticas en San Mungo. Lo único que sé de la chica es que es muggle.

—¿Hablan de mi hermana?

Tras el trío de amigos de quinto, venían algunos de séptimo de Slytherin, seguramente desde su sala común, entre los cuales se hallaba Thomas Elliott, el amigo de Albus.

—¡Hola, Elliott! —saludó Lysander con una gran sonrisa —¿Qué decías de tu hermana?

—Hola, chicos. ¿No lo sabían? Sydney, una de mis hermanas, es la novia de James.

—No, no sabíamos —Lily esbozó una sonrisa, fijando casi por completo su atención en el pelirrojo mayor —James no escribe seguido, ya sabes, por pasarse el día en el hospital.

Thomas hizo una mueca, claramente conteniendo las palabras que se le habían ocurrido, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Al menos ya sé lo que me espera cuando vaya a Avalon —comentó.

—No seas ridículo —dijo junto a él Scorpius Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño —Tus padres y tus hermanos no dejarán de molestarte si pasas más de una semana sin escribir.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

Ambos amigos hicieron gestos de despedida y se adelantaron al vestíbulo, donde varios otros estudiantes hicieron que se perdieran de vista.

—Esa sí que es una gran coincidencia —indicó Lysander.

Lily estaba de acuerdo, sintiendo que se le estaba presentando una gran oportunidad.

Sin que lo supiera, Hugo pensaba algo muy parecido.

–&amp;–

Mayo iba llegando a su fin y con ello, el tiempo libre de los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, que se dedicaban a repasar todo lo posible para los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS. Con todo, Hugo y Lucy consiguieron reunir la información que buscaban y un sábado, aprovechando que ninguno de los dos tenía deberes pendientes, fueron al campo de quidditch, donde sabían que estaría Lily en compañía de Albus, dando un paseo en escoba para despejarse la cabeza.

—¡Eh, Lily! —llamó Hugo desde las gradas, agitando las manos en alto con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué pasa? —contestó ella con un grito, esquivando por poco a su hermano, quien pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, practicando un vuelo en picada.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

La chica alzó una mano con el pulgar arriba, dio unas últimas volteretas en el aire y le dedicó a Albus un par de gestos para que supiera que aterrizaría. Sin perder tiempo, Lily decidió descender directamente en las gradas, siendo recibida con un par de aplausos de entusiasmo de Lucy.

—¡Eso ha sido muy bonito!

—Lucy, los giros de los cazadores no tienen que ser bonitos —indicó Lily con resignación: su prima volaba bien y sabía un montón de formaciones, pero jamás había querido jugar quidditch, prefería pasar su tiempo de otras formas —¿Qué pasa, Hugo?

—Antes que nada, prométeme que no vas a molestarte conmigo.

Lily arrugó la frente y entrecerró los ojos. Cada que Hugo empezaba por ahí, es que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste? —quiso saber.

—¡No me mires así! ¡No hice nada malo! Puedes preguntarle a Lucy si no me crees.

La recién aludida asintió enseguida.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo… El otro día me di cuenta… ¿A ti te gusta Elliott, verdad?

A mayor velocidad que la de Albus persiguiendo una snitch, la cara de Lily se tornó tan roja como su pelo, cosa que al principio les hizo gracia a Hugo y a Lucy, pero enseguida supieron que de reírse, su prima les echaría un maleficio.

—Hugo me contó lo que él suponía y decidí ayudarle a averiguar más, así evitaba que causara algún estropicio —indicó Lucy, causando que el mencionado hiciera un mohín, más que nada porque no podía discutir aquello siendo verdad —Y bueno, preguntamos un poco y como parecía ser cierto, solo quedaba que tú nos lo dijeras. No creas que fue por burlarnos de ti o algo parecido.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?

—Queremos ayudarte a que te declares —confesó Hugo sin tapujos, sonriendo.

—¿Tú estás loco? —espetó Lily en un siseo, apretando más entre las manos el mango de su escoba —Él es mayor que yo, es de Slytherin, uno de los mejores de su clase según Al… ¿Creen que siquiera me miraría?

Lo último Lily lo dijo con desgana, puesto que reflejaba gran parte de sus propios temores. Viéndola así, nadie asociaría a la pelirroja como la chica Potter que contaba con el récord de goles anotados en un campeonato de quidditch del colegio, o con la jovencita que desde segundo curso era la amiga incondicional de los excéntricos gemelos Scamander.

—¡No seas estúpida! —exclamó entonces Hugo, sorprendiendo a sus primas, pues pocas veces se enfadaba —Según lo que nos ha contado Al, Elliott es un buen chico. Hasta ahora la única novia que ha tenido es una tal Salisbury que se graduó el año pasado, y él la cortó cuando descubrió que no le gustaban los muggles, y como él es de familia muggle, pues…

—Sí, me enteré. ¿Y sabes cómo era Salisbury, de pura casualidad? Alta, rubia, de ojos azules y muy guapa, no como yo.

—Exacto —corroboró Lucy —La chica podía ser una belleza y estar en Ravenclaw, pero no tenía sentido común, ni agallas, ni podía atrapar una pelota aunque se la lanzaras desde medio metro de distancia. Tú eres mejor, Lily. Lo menos que puedes hacer es intentarlo antes que Elliott se gradúe, se vaya a la Escuela de Sanación y esté tan ocupado como James.

—No, no, no. Es imposible que…

—¿Por qué? Mira, James dice que el chico le cae bien (sí, le escribimos a James), lo ha visto cuando va a visitar a su novia. Si salieran, James no le haría bromas, como pasó con Corner.

—No me recuerdes a Corner, Hugo, me da dolor de cabeza. Además, él merecía aquella broma.

Melvin Corner había sido el único chico con quien Lily se había animado a salir, y de eso hacía poco más de un año. A veces se preguntaba qué le vio, tomando en cuenta que él la cortó antes de la tercera cita para poder salir con otra chica.

—Pues peor te dará si no prometes que intentarás pedirle a Elliott que salga contigo.

Lily suspiró. Cuando a Hugo se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Entre eso y que era realmente insistente, supo cuál sería su respuesta.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Le pediré a Elliott que salga conmigo, aunque seguramente no querrá.

—¡Lily, no digas eso! —exclamaron Hugo y Lucy a la vez, frustrados.

—Ah, ¿eso es una declaración?

Los tres primos se quedaron de piedra ante la pregunta. Se giraron lentamente, topándose con que Thomas Elliott estaba a unos pasos, acompañados por algunos de sus amigos.

—Espera a que Albus se entere de esto —dejó escapar Scorpius Malfoy, divertido.

—¡Eso no estaría bien, Scor! —regañó una chica con el lago pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas.

—¿Lily? —llamó Thomas, dejando de lado cualquier rastro de su habitual ánimo risueño para ponerse increíblemente serio —¿Qué pasa?

La recién nombrada, evidentemente, estaba paralizada de miedo, pero casi enseguida reaccionó y salió corriendo de allí.

Hugo y Lucy, entonces, se miraron con preocupación, antes de seguir a su prima.

–&amp;–

Un par de horas después, en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor, Hugo y Lucy les pedían a Albus y Rose que les echaran una mano, aunque para eso debieron explicarles qué había ocurrido con Lily. Al principio, los dos mayores no sabían qué decir, ya que no se esperaban algo así, pero finalmente fue Albus quien se aclaró la garganta, en señal de que estaba por decir lo que pensaba.

—Si ninguno de ustedes sabe cómo arreglar esto…

—¿Arreglar en qué sentido? —preguntó Rose, perspicaz.

—¡No voy a ponerme en medio de esos dos, si es lo que piensas! —se exaltó Albus, como si se defendiera de una acusación infundada —Confíen en mí, saldrá bien.

Hugo hacía muecas de extrañeza y Lucy arqueaba las cejas con incredulidad, pero Rose decidió asentir, pues no era la mejor amiga de Albus por nada.

Los cuatro de verdad deseaban que todo saliera bien.

–&amp;–

Poco antes de la comida, el dormitorio de las chicas de quinto estaba casi vacío. Lily agradecía que sus compañeras hubieran decidido salir de la torre de Gryffindor con tal de olvidarse por un rato de los TIMOS. Eso le permitía llorar en paz.

—¡Lily! ¿Podemos pasar? Somos Lucy y Rose.

—¡Váyanse!

Las dos chicas al otro lado de la puerta se miraron por un segundo antes de asentir y que Rose abriera la puerta a punta de varita. Se hallaron a su prima pequeña en la cama más alejada de la puerta, acurrucada y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, pero se levantó bruscamente al oírlas entrar, mostrando sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué quieren? Rose, ¿ya te contaron lo que pasó y vienes a reírte?

—¡Tú estás tonta! —replicó Rose enseguida.

—Deja esas estupideces y levántate —ordenó Lucy.

—¡No voy a salir!

—¡Oh, claro que lo harás! ¡O si no te olvidarás de la salida de verano al mundo muggle!

De la sorpresa, Lily dejó de llorar y se paró inmediatamente. El paseo al que se refería era casi tradición entre las primas Weasley, la pequeña Potter era incluida en él desde sus doce años.

—Buena chica —Lucy asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción —Ahora vendrás con nosotras. Sin quejas.

A su pesar, Lily obedeció, siendo sujetada de un brazo por Rose para ir a paso rápido fuera del dormitorio. No quería ni imaginar qué estaban pensando esas dos, pues Rose a veces era tan alocada como Hugo y Lucy, cuando le daba por ponerse severa, recordaba horrores a tío Percy.

Se olvidó de todo eso cuando ambas la hicieron salir de la torre de Gryffindor, recorrer numerosos pasillos y lanzarla al interior de un aula vacía sin muchos miramientos, donde sentado sobre un banco, estaba Thomas Elliott en actitud serena, esperando.

—¡Qué se han creído! ¿Por qué me traen aquí?

—¡Fue idea de Al, fue idea de Al! —se defendió Rose en el acto, antes que ella y Lucy cerraran la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

—Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo…

—¿Lily?

La chica dio un respingo. Por un segundo, se había olvidado por completo de Elliott, quien se había puesto de pie y la observaba detenidamente con esos ojos verdes tan distintos a los de su hermano. Lily tragó en seco, respiró hondo y dio media vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, tratando de no perder las pocas agallas que le quedaban.

—No vayas a enfadarte con tus primos —pidió el muchacho intentando sonreír, aunque solo le salió una mueca extraña, ¿estaba decepcionado por algo? —Le pedí a Al que se hiciera cargo.

—Elliott, si vas a rechazarme…

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Lily! ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ¡Tú también me gustas!

Se hizo el silencio. La jovencita parpadeaba con aire confundido, mientras Elliott suspiraba y se acercaba a ella un par de pasos.

—Lamento habértelo dicho así, justo unas semanas antes de terminar el colegio, pero si no, ¿entonces cuándo? Lily, ¿hablabas en serio en el campo de quidditch? Me sentiría como un idiota si me entero que hablé con tu hermano para nada.

—¿Con mi hermano?

—Sí, con James. La última vez que fue a visitar a Sydney, le comenté que quería salir contigo. Precaución, más que nada. Supe lo que le hizo a Corner.

Lily frunció el ceño, pero apenas le duró el gesto al meditar en el resto de la frase.

—¿James sabía que yo te gusto? —musitó, incrédula.

—Sí, se lo dije. Primero no parecía muy contento, pero al final terminó por hacerse a la idea. Cuando empezó este curso se lo conté a Al por lo mismo, no quería una broma inesperada…

—¡También Al lo sabía! —a esas alturas, Lily estaba más que pasmada.

—Eso no habla muy bien de mí, ¿verdad? Parece que soy más Slytherin de lo que pensaba…

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó la pelirroja, anonadada —¡Les dijiste a mis hermanos que yo te gusto y no te echaron maleficios!

—Pues no, ¿pero eso qué…?

Lily no lo dejó terminar. Le echó los brazos al cuello, riendo y llorando, y explicando algo sobre regañar a sus hermanos y darles las gracias. La verdad no se le entendía nada, pero Elliott no perdió el tiempo intentando comprender aquella nerviosa palabrería. Le devolvió el abrazo con cuidado, temiendo que ella se alejara, antes de estrecharla fuerte y asegurarle al oído que iba muy en serio y que no se iba a librar de él.

Solo por aquello, Lily estaba dispuesta a perdonarles a su hermano Albus y a sus primos semejante "ayuda" que le habían dado para declararse.

–&amp;–

_¡Bienvenidos sean a otro escrito de su servidora!_

_Como puede leerse en el principio, esto es un regalo. La petición era de una persona de la Tercera Generación de los Weasley estando enamorado y recibiendo el apoyo de los demás; de preferencia, la persona enamorada debía ser una chica. Tardé bastante en decidirme, pero finalmente recordé que en mi escaso canon mental de la TG, tenía algo en mente sobre Lily Potter, así que lo desarrollé. Curiosamente, Lily es la única prima que no lleva el apellido Weasley, pero es hija de Ginny y por eso la cuento entre la parentela._

_Los otros detalles que he colado por allí son parte de ese canon mental tan precario que he ideado a través de escritos para retos (debido a que tengo una TG propia sobre la que escribo casi todo el tiempo). Hugo y los Scamander son compañeros de curso de Lily, los he hecho un trío de amigos con rasgos de los gemelos Weasley y Pandora Lovegood (madre de Luna), le complican la vida a todos, aunque sin mala intención; Albus y Rose son muy unidos; por su parte, Lucy Weasley es serena y dulce, parecida a su padre solamente en ocasiones. Por las edades que les he asignado a los de la TG, solo los que aparecen en este One siguen en el colegio en el quinto curso de Lily, no vayan a creer que excluí a los demás por otra cosa._

_Sin más por el momento, me despido, esperando que le guste el regalo a mi AI… de lo cual me enteraré en los comentarios, supongo. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._

_P. D. ¿A poco no es tierno que Lily se haya enamorado de un amigo de su hermano, como le pasó a su madre con su padre?_


End file.
